


Heart Don't Forget

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Gen, M/M, Omegle Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Don't Forget

Stranger: Hey. Can I ask you something? -SS

You: Blocking your number does seem like a lot of work…Fine. What? -JW

Stranger: Do you think I’m attractive? -SS

Stranger: To summarize, hypothetically, if you didn’t hate me, would you do me? -SS

You: …-JW

Stranger: Well? Come on, it’s not that hard a question, jerk. -SS

You: Your sense of humor is slipping, Stilinski. Was this McCall’s idea? Danny, maybe? He was pretty upset when I took his Green Day CD to London with me…-JW

Stranger: Yeah, nope. No one put me up to this. I just want to know so…is that a maybe? -SS

You: Yeah, right. For what purpose would you ask this, Stilinski? Like you said, we hate each other, remember? -JW

Stranger: Calm down, Jackass. I said, hypothetically, like, if we didn’t hate each other… SS

You: Fine. -JW

Stranger: Fine what? -SS

You: As in sure, okay, maybe I would. -JW

Stranger: Dude, really? I mean that’s cool… but why? SS

Stranger: [5 minutes later] Jackass? -SS

You: Look, joke’s over. No need to drag it out anymore. Don’t you have something better to do, like maybe jump off a cliff? -JW

Stranger: No need to get snippy. And I already said it wasn’t a joke. I was just curious. -SS

You: Curious about what? Why would whether I like you or not matter? What are you getting at here, Stiles? -JW

Stranger: Well, maybe I’d do you too. You know, if you didn’t loathe me. -SS

Stranger: No need to get your panties in a bunch, you know. If I’d known the question would scare you this bad I’d have kept it to myself…-SS

You: I’m not scared of anything, let alone you, even if your lack of coordination is a public hazard. -JW

Stranger: Bullshit. You’re more scared of not fitting in, of not saying the right thing, more than anyone I know. And the sad part? If you stopped trying so hard you’d find you fit in just fine. -SS

You: Don’t pretend you know me. So you’re trying to say you like me, huh? Right. Like I’ll believe that. What about me do you like? The fact I’m an ass to you? That I push you around and that I slaughtered your dad’s cop friends in front of you along with that mechanic? That I tried to kill you? That I purposely dated the girl you liked and rubbed it in your face? -JW

You: Don’t be an idiot, Stiles. You don’t like me. Not even a masochist would like me. -JW

Stranger: I don’t have to pretend to know you. I do know you, the real you. You think you’ve got everyone fooled but you’re see through, man. -SS

You: You don’t know me, Stilinski. Give it up. I can’t be who you think I am. You’re better off chasing McCall or someone who actually thinks your babbling is cute or that your jokes are funny or someone who doesn’t mind so many moles. Because guess what? That person isn’t me. -JW

Stranger: Do you remember the first day of 2nd grade? -SS

You: Let it go, Stilinski. It doesn’t matter. -JW

Stranger: Shut up and answer the damn question. Do you remember or not? -SS

You: Yes, fine, I do. It wasn’t that big a deal. We were just stupid kids. -JW

Stranger: Then you remember that was the day my mom went back in the hospital. . -SS

Stranger: You remember the teachers freaking cause they couldn’t find me, and how you crawled behind the teacher’s desk with me and asked me to marry you because your mom no matter what could cheer up your dad and vice versa. You said you didn’t want me to be sad because I always made you laugh. You said we could get married at the hospital so my mom could see. You said it wasn’t my fault that my kidney didn’t take. -SS

You: What do you want from me? -JW

Stranger: I want you, you idiot. I want you back. I want the kid that proposed with a freaking blueberry ring pop, the kid who thought my ADHD ticks were cute and that my moles were weird because they were like constellations, and everyone liked stars. I want you. -SS

You: Jackson’s hands trembled as he cradled his phone, letting the ringtone he’d set for the other teen play much longer than needed. Listening to Willie Nelson rumble, ” You were always on my mind, ” he couldn’t help but contort his face as he bit his lip, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. He’d been meaning to call someone to pick him up from the airport for his surprise Beacon Hills visit but he’d gotten caught up with texting and suddenly the sounds of the airport faded away and he could hear a heartbeat; he knew it wasn’t Lydia’s but Derek had explained true matches, soulmates to him and it frightened him to think it might be Stiles. He let out a shaky sign, having to work hard to get the text typed out.

You: I’m not that person anymore. -JW

Stranger: Don’t fucking lie to me. -SS

You: I’m not. You have to realize that I’m not that kid anymore. Don’t you remember the summer after 6rd grade? When I came back from football camp and you had made friends with McCall? How we started ignoring each other? We’re too different. It’s not simple like when we were kids. Leave it alone. -JW

Stranger: No. -SS

You: Why? -JW

Stranger: Because I let you ignore me. I let you push it aside and change into this asshole. But you’re not. You’re still that kid. Why else would you come all the way back to Beacon Hills for my dad’s funeral? -SS

You: Jackson stared at the text with wide eyes before a shadow stepped in front of him. His head jerked up and looking up at Stiles, at his gaunt face and long, untamed hair…he swallowed and slowly climbed to his feet.

Stranger: Stiles stared at Jackson with hollow, red rimmed eyes as he shoved his phone into his pocket with his keys. He looked at Jackson’s hair, the way it was not styled perfectly and instead looked rushed. He noticed how his clothes were wrinkled and his face was slack, his lips for once not forming a smirk; it’d been so long since he’d seen Jackson without his condescending façade and while it was a relief, he’d wished it was under better circumstances.

You: Jackson stood, stumbling forward as he shoved his phone into his coat pocket. He felt shaky and his throat was tight but he didn’t regret pulling Stiles into his arms. He squeezed him a little too tightly, eyes closing as a sense of yearning, one that he’d ignored for so long, was suddenly satisfied.

Stranger: Stiles began to shake but he didn’t make a sound. He wrapped his arms around Jackson as the sounds of the airport faded away; at last, his lips began to work as he buried his watering eyes in Jackson’s designer coat front, ” I just want you.”

You: Jackson didn’t pull away nor did he speak. He was silent and for perhaps the millionth time, he wished he had a self, an identity instead of a shell of a person, to give.

END


End file.
